The Curse of Fenrir
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Cloud's hiding a secret. What happens when Zack discovers this new side to his friend? Contains lemonade


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own any of the Square Enix characters...no matter how much I wish Cloud was chained to my bed.

Warning: Contains lemonade.

A small form ran, feet pounding the earth and dried leaves

A small form ran, feet pounding the earth and dried leaves. Tall trees watched solemnly as the figure rushed past them, barely sparing them a glance. Deep sapphire eyes stayed focused on the path in front as the petite creature raced towards the goal.

A shadow separated itself from a tree in front, causing the runner to skid to a halt. More figures stepped out from the trees to encircle the weary blue eyes as they darted from face to face of the steadily shrinking circle. Finally one man made a move to stand inside the circle, hand darting forward to grab a fistful of golden spikes. "Well, well, well," the malicious voice commented, "if it isn't our favourite punching-bag Cloud." The blonde winced slightly as his captor gave a sharp tug.

Cloud's blue eyes shot open, the boy doubling over as a fist connected with his stomach. Gasping for breath, the boy fell forward as a foot slammed into his back. A rain of fists and feet began to pound down on the blonde, striking him anywhere that wasn't protected. Whimpered cries of pain shot from his blood-coated throat as the red liquid spluttered from his mouth. Eventually blissful nothingness took over, encasing the battered boy in darkness.

Jet black spikes bounced lightly, bright blue eyes searching the sun-kissed horizon. He was supposed to be back by now. The rest of the team had come back from their training mission, but the familiar, sun-streaked, golden spikes had yet to make their appearance. The trainer in charge hadn't even batted an eyelid, merely telling the group to head to dinner, before heading off himself. Finally deciding it had been far too long, the soldier marched into the forest, determined to find the young cadet.

The light was fading quickly, adding an edge of urgency to the man's footsteps. A light coppery tang filled the air, drawing wide, blue eyes to the crimson drips staining the ground. His head rose, like a wolf on the hunt, following the stomach-churning smell until he found the battered form of the blonde cadet, blood marring his delicate features.

"Cloud!" the man cried, dropping to his knees as he gently lifted the upper half of the blue-eyed boy into his arms. Cradling his head in the crook of one arm, his free hand shifted to stroke the golden locks away from Cloud's face. Sapphire orbs slowly fluttered open, taking in the man above him. "Zack?" the blonde's voice croaked out from crimson smeared lips.

"Shh," Zack soothed, placing a finger to the boy's lips, "Don't try to talk, just drink this." He slowly lifted his water bottle to the cadet's lips, gently tipping a trickle of water down his throat. Placing the bottle back down, Zack resumed stroking the blonde's hair until his fingers brushed against a soft appendage.

The soldier's worried gaze left the blonde's face for the first time that night to focus on the twin triangles of silvery fur peaking out from between the golden spikes. A soft rustle amongst the leaf litter drew his piercing gaze to a silver tail, wagging ever so slightly at his gentle touch. Zack's eyes widened, he'd heard stories but he'd never actually seen one before.

When he was a boy, the villagers had told incredible tales, but none quite as fascinating as 'the Curse of Fenrir'. The legend was that the great wolf Fenrir had taken a mortal woman as his mate. The people of her village snuck into the wolf's den, hoping to kill the wolf himself and take the girl back, but had accidentally killed the girl instead. Fenrir's fury had struck them hard and fast. The next morning, all had awoken to the most horrifying sight. Every single child in the village bore the semblance of Fenrir.

It was said that the villagers had gathered their children and slaughtered them all, not willing to allow such monstrosities to exist in their homes. 'Complete nonsense of course,' Zack's gran had assured him, 'No such creature could possibly exist today.' Yet every now and then, tales had come fourth of sightings, or encounters with a 'Child of Fenrir', causing the legend to spring up in whispered conversation once more.

Looking down at the thin boy in his arms, Zack realized the legend must've held true. His gaze flicked once more to the silvery tail gently stirring the dried leaves, to the twin silver ears standing erect on the blonde's head. He held a Child of Fenrir in his arms.

Reaching down to push himself off the ground, Cloud's big, blue eyes widened at the sight of his tail. A sharpened canine punctured his lower lip as he shoved himself backwards away from Zack's steadying hold. He couldn't bare the thought of his only friend abandoning him for the monster he was.

Cloud mentally berated himself as he shuffled further away from a concerned Zack. He had learnt a long time ago that his 'differences' would never endear him to mankind. His childhood had been rife with beatings and searing words until he'd learnt to hide his delicate ears and fluffy tail. He had tried so hard to keep his wolven features hidden, but it required focus, which an unconscious Cloud didn't have.

Cloud was fast, but Zack was faster, his arms ensnaring the cadet as he tried to run away. "Cloud," Zack called out gently, cupping the blonde's face in his calloused palm, "What's wrong?" The cadet kept his eyes closed, unwilling to see Zack's resentful gaze reject him as so many others had.

"I'm a monster," the blonde murmured sullenly, struggling to escape the soldier's embrace. "Funny," Zack's rich, warm voice replied, "I see no monster here." Cloud's struggles ceased, his eyes slowly fluttering open to see concern lacing Zack's gentle eyes. The cadet didn't reply, merely curling his fingers tighter around Zack's knitted shirt, face pressing further into his warm chest, breathing in his comforting scent.

Zack's arms moved to draw the blonde closer, resting his head between the furry ears, his soft breaths tickling the silvery strands. A growing need overcame him as he stared at the fragile form, curling ever tighter into his chest, bringing to light once more that he had passed seeing him as merely a friend a long time ago.

Warm fingers slid under Cloud's chin, tilting his head until his tender lips met Zack's insistent mouth. One of the cadet's hands moved to Zack's neck, pulling him back for more kisses when he hesitantly tried to rise from Cloud's un-responsive mouth. The soldier's own hand moved to stroke one twitching ear.

Cloud moaned softly at the hand gingerly rubbing his ear. The soothing strokes were an alien sensation to the usual tugs and painful twists he'd endured in the past. The simple pleasures Zack's fingers were issuing had the blonde mewling with desire as he wrapped himself tighter around Zack's strong body.

The soldier gingerly lifted the blonde into his arms, racing back to the barracks and slipping into his rooms before anyone could spot the blonde. Cloud sighed softly as his back slowly sunk into Zack's bed, while the healing waves of materia flowed through his body. Gentle fingers stripped the torn cloth from his body, replacing them with whispered kisses and tender promises.

Blue eyes opened to see Zack staring at his naked form with reverence, before lust began to cloud his vision and needy lips pressed against his once more. Cloud felt, rather then saw, Zack's own clothing steadily leaving the soldier's body, and was soon greeted with the welcome sensation of warm flesh against heated skin.

Zack's lips left a scorching trail down Cloud's chest, his hands fiddling with a small tube, before spreading the blonde's legs, shifting his body to sit between them. Slick fingers found their mark against the cadet's tender entrance, gently soothing the tight flesh before a single finger slid inside. Blue eyes widened, as the wolf-child's body bucked into the offending hand, causing a second digit to join the first.

The soldier began to stretch and toy with the blonde, enjoying the emotions flicking across his gasping face. Lips curled upward at the disappointed pout that adorned Cloud's mouth when the hand pulled away from him entirely. Dumping a generous amount of the slippery liquid on his hand, he quickly stroked his length before placing it against the blonde's damp flesh.

Cloud moaned as he felt Zack slowly filling him as a hand wrapped around his own throbbing hardness. Hungry mouths met once more as tongues began their exploration of the new cavern presented to them. One determined and sure, the other shy and testing.

The blonde began to meet the soldier's eager thrusts, giving small cries of pleasure as Zack continued to pay close attention to his own aching need. It wasn't long before the affection-starved boy cried out, Zack's name bubbling from his impassioned lips, as a stream of glistening liquid left its mark on Zack's chest. The soldier fell forward, catching himself before he landed on the boy, as he fell from his own dizzying heights, spiraling into bliss as he spilt his own rapture inside the blushing blonde.

Zack withdrew, choosing to lie down beside the delicate blonde. "Gaia you're beautiful," Zack murmured, staring at Cloud, causing his blush to deepen. "Would it be wrong to say I love you?" Zack asked, causing the delicate ears to perk, while the silver tail began to wag madly. "Really?" Cloud asked, his eyes and voice full of hope. Zack nodded, only to have an armful of excited blonde, lips filled with desire searching for his once more. "I love you too Zack," Cloud murmured shyly. Zack merely tugged his lover closer, kissing his forehead soothingly, coaxing the sapphire eyes to close. Cloud fell asleep, his ear pressed to Zack's chest, Zack with his head on the blonde's, listening to the gentle rhythm of each other's heart, bodies entwined as one.


End file.
